Chivalry is Dead
by TehGlompingKitsune45
Summary: Modern Mafia AU  ohmai, how original . The classically overdone tale of a forbidden romance without the romance. Like Romeo and Juliet in the way that they're nothing at all alike. FedVi.


I don't know D: I posted it on DA so I might as well have it up here too.

* * *

Vieri jumped when he heard the first scream. With an irritated growl he grabbed the gun he kept under his desk and carefully ventured out of his office. It figured that the first time his father trusted him to handle the bank all on his own some stupid prick would try to rob it. Several gunshots rang through the building and he recognized one of the voices that cried out in pain as a security guard.

"Idiots," he swore, peering out into the main lobby with his finger on the trigger of his gun. More gunshots and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor; obviously there was more than one prick that had decided to rob his family's bank. His suspicions were confirmed when he finally managed to get a clear look at what was going on. Most of his men were already on the floor; injured or dead. The few remaining were ducking behind cover.

The men responsible for the disorder were dressed in white, and though Vieri couldn't see their faces he knew instantly who they were. "God damned assassins," he growled lowly. He took aim at one with a red cloth covering his face, "Agh!" his finger squeezed the trigger, but the bullet lodged itself in the ceiling instead of its intended target's skull.

There were a few screams from the customers lying on the floor, muffling Vieri's groan in his own ears. "Now, now," an annoyingly familiar voice whispered, "play nice."

Vieri looked up at the man who had tackled him, irritation clear in his glare, and though the bottom half of the assassin's face was covered in black cloth he could tell the stupid bastard was grinning. "Federico Auditore," he spat in contempt. The man mockingly tapped his fingers over Vieri's trapped wrists.

"Salve, piccolo"

"If call me that again I will take twice as long to kill you," the older man hissed, trying not to squirm beneath Federico's body.

"Why would you kill me at all?" Vieri rolled his eyes and ignored the stupid question. Federico finally got off of him, but the relief was short lived when he was dragged along. Unfortunately the assassin gave him a little too much free movement, and in the next moment Federico was lying on the floor with the blood pouring from his nose staining the black cloth covering it.

"What have I told you about leaving yourself open like that, you idiot?" Federico grinned, coughing when Vieri kicked him in the side.

"I suppose I just trust you too much, caro," he rolled over to wipe the blood from his face, furrowing his brow at the sound of someone cocking a gun.

"I'd have to agree," Ezio muttered irately from beneath the white cloth over his face, holding his gun to the back of Vieri's head. "Get up, fratello, and this time keep a better eye on your annoying little Templar," said Templar grit his teeth at having been caught unaware.

It was bad enough that Federico had decided to show up; he really didn't want to have to deal with Ezio as well, "I was keeping an eye on him before, but I just had my eyes on the wrong parts. . . or the right ones depending on how you see it," both of the other men groaned in annoyance.

"Sometimes I seriously doubt we're even related," Ezio sighed, "you have the worst taste."

"You just keep thinking that," the older assassin chuckled with his head tilted back to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose. "Did you get what we came for?" he asked.

"Sì, but I couldn't remember which one padre wanted, so I just swiped all of them," Vieri glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell did you bastards steal?"

"Just some information," Ezio replied smugly, nudging the older man forward with the barrel of his gun. Vieri's mind instantly went to the encrypted discs his father kept in the safe in his office. He hoped his father would figure out what was happening before the assassins broke the code in the files.

"I'm going to hunt you down after this-both of you," Federico was somewhat less amused by this than his brother.

"Whatever you say, Templar," he pushed Vieri into his office, watching in satisfaction when the older man stumbled. Federico grabbed him, holding him down on his chair while Ezio got out a roll of duct tape. He set aside the bag containing the file discs and got to work, securing Vieri's arms, torso, and legs to the chair-intentionally doing it a little tighter than necessary.

"Ow! Cazzo! Are you trying to get my arms cut off?" Vieri cried, wincing at the final tug of tape around his forearms.

"If only I were so lucky," Ezio deadpanned, ripping off a final, short strip of tape to put over the older man's mouth, but before he could slap it on his face Federico grabbed the tape out of his hands and shooed him out of the room.

"Sorry about this, bambino," when Vieri simply glared up at him he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He pulled the cloth over his face down to rest around his neck, revealing a broken nose and smiling lips covered in blood. Federico bent his body forward to press a quick kiss to Vieri's mouth, pulling away quickly enough so as not to get bitten but having pressed down with enough pressure to stain the older man's lips with blood. "We're still on for coffee tomorrow though, right?" before the older man could reply Federico placed the strip of duct tape over his mouth.

Vieri made a muffled noise of indignant rage and Federico pulled the black cloth around his neck back up, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
